


dirty valentine

by lovker



Series: i think that you might like it here [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovker/pseuds/lovker
Summary: “I liked the chocolates,” Wonwoo repeats before they fall asleep, because it’s important that Soonyoung knows.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: i think that you might like it here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211768
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	dirty valentine

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene from 1 month 11 days of negative space.
> 
> disclaimer: despite what this fic may suggest, sex is not the solution to everything. please talk to ur partner before attempting make-up sex
> 
> thank you cee for reading this over before i unleash it <3  
> anyway leggo

The bedroom is dark.

Wonwoo stands at the door, thinking. The hallway spills enough light into the room that he can make out a vague lump on the bed. Back towards him, probably.

He wouldn’t blame Soonyoung for that.

He steps past the threshold and shuts the door slowly. The only sound is the soft click as the lock slips into place and his footsteps on the floor. The cat stays _away_. Wonwoo finds the bed by muscle memory. He takes off his glasses, peels back the blanket, and slips under.

It’s warmth he finds before anything else. 

He finds Soonyoung on his side of the bed, curled up facing the wall. What face he’s making is entirely up to guesswork. 

It doesn’t matter. Wonwoo presses his mouth to the back of his neck, just below the hairline. When Soonyoung doesn’t respond, he kisses lower, above the collar. No response, between his shoulder blades. No response, his spine.

When Wonwoo reaches the small of his back, Soonyoung twists around, glaring over his shoulder. “What are you doing?” 

Wonwoo pauses. He looks up and sees Soonyoung’s face, only just illuminated by the light tracing the gap between the door and its frame. 

“I’m sorry,” he begins. Soonyoung’s eyes remain. “For today.” He marks his words with a kiss at the end of Soonyoung’s spine, where he remembers the two dimples to be. He looks up. “I liked the chocolates.”

Soonyoung huffs. He drops his head back on a folded arm. “You don’t have to do this,” he says, voice light.

Wonwoo bites his lip. Slowly, he slips a finger under Soonyoung’s waistband. He slides it from right to left, waiting, touching the back of his finger against an almost untraceable shiver. When a quiet grumble quakes through Soonyoung, Wonwoo pulls the sweats down, met with minimal resistance.

The sweats end up somewhere at the end of the bed. 

“Want you to feel good.” Wonwoo goes back and nips the skin at the back of his thigh. Soonyoung jumps, but slides his legs apart for Wonwoo to slide down between. Wonwoo kisses upwards, along the inside of his thigh. “Just wanna make you feel good.”

Soonyoung says nothing when he spreads him, doesn’t answer but with a gasp when he fits his mouth against his hole. He raises his hips, though, and Wonwoo works his tongue to the best of his knowledge until Soonyoung begins to rock back against him. It feels like he’s gotten part of the forgiveness.

Wonwoo resurfaces to kiss the small of his back, catching his breath. He licks his lips clean of spit. “Good?”

Soonyoung sighs into the crook of his arm. He rummages through the bedside drawer and tosses the lube towards him.

It says nothing and a lot. Wonwoo climbs up to drape himself over him. He kisses his ear. “Thank you,” he says, and reaches over for the lamp switch. 

It turns on with a few slow blinks. Wonwoo doesn’t wait for it. He slides back down and licks into Soonyoung, closing his eyes with a groan. It’s muffled against the skin, spit-slick and warm. 

Soonyoung makes a noise, barely above the rustle of sheets under him. His hands bunch them up, collecting them in fistfuls as if they’re the last things to keep him from slipping. Wonwoo pats around for the lube and squeezes some directly onto his own thigh. He wipes it with his hand before bringing it up.

He presses a finger beside his tongue. It slides in as he licks the rim. Soonyoung gasps and stills. He rocks back again when Wonwoo slides his finger out, then in, out, in slow repeats.

Wonwoo pulls away to catch his breath again. He keeps his hand moving as he looks at Soonyoung, head buried in a pillow under his folded arm, back curved towards his raised hips for Wonwoo’s touch. 

If Wonwoo were more artistically inclined, he might be able to paint a picture. But as it is, he can never recreate the moment.

“You’re so beautiful,” Wonwoo says. He touches a second finger alongside.

Soonyoung whines, so Wonwoo leans forward to kiss where his fingers press into him. The amount of lube is enough that each slide of his fingers make a wet sound, slick and slippery.

Wonwoo crooks his fingers and feels Soonyoung tremble. He does it a few more times before scissoring his fingers apart and pushing his tongue between them.

It’s clumsy. Everything’s way too slippery. His jaw is aching from how hard he has to tense his tongue. He pulls back and nips Soonyoung’s ass in frustration before adding a third finger.

“You’re—” Soonyoung begins, then trails off with a moan. He twists around to look at him, cheek mushed on the pillow. “Ah, yes.” He closes his eyes when Wonwoo curls his fingers, brows furrowed. “Fuck.”

Wonwoo sucks on the skin around his fingers. It’s way too loud, and Soonyoung seems to think so too, hiding his face, ears and neck pink. Wonwoo presses down on his prostate a few times, then a few more times because Soonyoung writhes when he does, away and towards him at the same time. When Soonyoung’s voice dives low into a groan, he pulls his fingers out, dipping in with his tongue again.

Soonyoung is so warm and soft inside. Wonwoo wonders if he knows that himself; if he thinks the same when he fucks Wonwoo. And he means that more than rhetorically, seeing how Soonyoung melts into the sheets, moans growing fluid with each push of Wonwoo’s tongue.

Wonwoo lets him go, lets him stretch out on the bed, tangled among the sheets. He lies on his side behind Soonyoung and strokes himself. 

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung questions, glancing back. He sighs when he slides against him.

Wonwoo presses his cock past Soonyoung’s rim with a thumb and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close until he’s deep seated inside.

Soonyoung gasps at the pace, clenching down. He grips Wonwoo’s arm around his middle.

“Shit,” he grunts, digging his nails into Wonwoo’s forearm. He pushes himself away a little and mutters, “What’s the rush?” Wonwoo shakes his head, sweaty bangs rustling against Soonyoung’s neck. Suddenly, the forgiveness seems to be lost again, but Soonyoung doesn’t offer a confirmation. Slowly, he eases himself down, hissing, “Fuck.”

“Wanted to fuck you all day,” Wonwoo mumbles against his shoulder.

Soonyoung says nothing to that. He breathes, facing the wall. A minute or two passes before he grinds back, and Wonwoo takes the hint to hike his leg up, the back of Soonyoung’s knee against the inside of his elbow.

Testingly, Wonwoo pulls out half way. The grip on his cock is dizzying, and he gives in to the pull and pushes back in. He tries it again, finds it just as dizzying, this time with the added effect of Soonyoung’s shiver.

The slide is smooth. Wonwoo thrusts slowly, watching the side of Soonyoung’s face for hints of discomfort. He keeps the rhythm when Soonyoung sighs and reaches down to touch himself.

“I’m probably the best Valentine,” Soonyoung says, like an afterthought, “who’d let you fuck in the ass—” he gasps “—after you forgot.”

Wonwoo buries his face in Soonyoung’s shoulder. He breathes in, smelling a mix of their scents and clean laundry and sweat. He keeps moving.

“Yes.” He lifts his head to kiss Soonyoung’s ear. “You’re the best.”

Soonyoung shudders. He grunts softly and clenches around Wonwoo.

“I didn’t say that,” he mumbles, turning his head towards the pillow, pink ears and pink neck on display.

He’s so shy it’s almost unbelievable, not to mention this is one of the milder things they’ve said to each other.

“I meant it, though,” Wonwoo says.

He trails kisses along the side of Soonyoung’s neck, sweat-salty and warm. A pulse flutters under the skin, in time with the beat under Wonwoo’s hand on Soonyoung’s chest, like something about to take flight to never be held down, and Wonwoo can’t help but hold him a little tighter, a little closer.

Wonwoo picks up his pace, fucking into Soonyoung as he holds him still. The angle must be working; Soonyoung lolls his head back against Wonwoo’s shoulder, mouth open and eyes closed. 

Wonwoo ducks down to kiss him, the best he can as he moves. Soonyoung reaches up to grab his face, and Wonwoo pauses so they can kiss better, so Soonyoung can lick blindly into his mouth.

It adds another layer of wetness to his senses, between the sweat and the lube and the spit. 

“Feels so good,” Soonyoung breathes against his lips. He captures Wonwoo’s mouth again, a messy swipe of tongues. “You feel so fuckin’ good.”

Wonwoo swallows. 

Soonyoung pants into his mouth when he moves again, a moan in the making. Wonwoo focuses on him, kissing him from time to time when the hand in his hair tightens. When he feels them getting close, he drags out the thrusts, far apart enough so they can catch their breaths in between, close enough he keeps his edge. Soonyoung whines in protest.

“Faster,” Soonyoung tells him, eyes glazed over. Wonwoo sees himself in the reflection, distorted and curved, before Soonyoung’s eyes slide shut. “Fuck me. Wanna come.”

Wonwoo tucks his nose in Soonyoung’s hair. He obliges, words coming out in puffs of heavy exhales. “You smell wonderful.”

Soonyoung shudders. He grips the pillow under his head. “We smell the same.”

“No.” Wonwoo shakes his head and kisses his ear. “You smell better.”

“Shut up,” Soonyoung mutters. “I’m sweating.”

Wonwoo’s breath stutters when he does. “I know.” He tightens his grip until Soonyoung can’t even rock back. “Taste good too.”

He bites Soonyoung’s shoulder, sucking on the skin until Soonyoung whines from the tenderness. Then he picks another spot, higher up his neck, and repeats the process.

“Gonna come,” Soonyoung pants. His fingers tighten at the roots of Wonwoo’s hair. “I’m so close, just a bit more, a little more—”

Wonwoo reaches down to touch him. Soonyoung tenses in his arms, holding still until he spills over Wonwoo’s hand and the crease of his hip. The moans come in waves of aftershocks. He grips Wonwoo’s forearm across his middle, keeping him in place when Wonwoo starts to pull away.

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo warns.

“Inside me.” Soonyoung pouts. He blinks up at him, head tipped back. “Please? It’s Valentine's.”

“God,” Wonwoo groans, gut clenching. He pushes forward with a sharp thrust and picks up his pace. “You have no idea—” he stutters “—what you do to me.”

Soonyoung hums around a small smile, still breathless. “Maybe I do.” He kisses his jaw. “You never know.”

It doesn’t take long for Soonyoung to start squirming. He doesn’t ask to stop, so Wonwoo doesn’t ease up, fucking him until he writhes in his hold.

“Sensitive,” Soonyoung whines.

Wonwoo hooks his chin over Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Still okay?”

Soonyoung nods, nails digging into Wonwoo’s forearms. “Quick.”

Wonwoo holds him tighter and comes. He groans when he feels the wet glide of it, thrusting a few more times before he stops, holding still deep inside.

They catch their breath facing the wall. Wonwoo pulls out, feeling sticky and disgusting all over. He leans back to get tissues from the nightstand. When he returns, Soonyoung’s tracing a finger along his rim, smearing the come sliding out of him.

“You came so much,” Soonyoung says. He bites his lip when he digs a finger into himself. More come.

Wonwoo’s face heats up. He wipes the come sliding down the inside of his thigh. “Did you like it?”

“You should fuck me raw more often.”

Wonwoo chokes on a laugh. He dutifully cleans Soonyoung up, the best he can, before kissing him again. It’s well received with a happy sigh.

“We should go shower and change the sheets.” Wonwoo lies back down.

Soonyoung makes no move to get up, wiggling until he’s comfortable. His breaths start to even out.

“I liked the chocolates,” Wonwoo repeats before they fall asleep, because it’s important that Soonyoung knows.

Soonyoung hums. “I know.”

Wonwoo reaches back to switch off the lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovkerick)


End file.
